criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Open the Gates
Open the Gates '''is the first case of the Botanical Gardens and the sixth case of Kensington Heights. Case Background The long awaited reopening of the Botanical Gardens had finally come. Percy Parkepper the park keeper was supposed to unlock the padlock, but was no where to be seen. Amanda ordered the player and ROX-ANN to look around for Percy. Unfortunately, the player and ROX-ANN followed the fence to the secondary entrance. Percy was found chained to the gate, and was bleeding at the stomach. The team sent him directly to Duchesse Carne, who said that the wound had several plant cells on it, meaning the killer had knowledge in gardening. In the investigation, Fifi Henn was spoken to, Fifi was the owner of the Botanical Gardens. Fifi said that she and Percy were close. Percy lived in the gardens, so she saw him regularly, and was annoyed with herself that she didn't see what happened. Later, the team spoke to Petra Parkepper, Percy's niece. Petra said that she and her uncle weren't very close, but after parents of Petra (Lydia Parkepper and Ron Parkepper) died, Percy was responsible for Petra. Petra kept her own space to herself, and whenever Percy got too close to her, she would flip out. Butter Henries, the full owner of the land of the park, was spoken to when her note was found telling Percy to back off the garden, and after one more slip up, she would remove him. Butter said that she didn't mean anything by the note, she just said that Percy made one too many mistakes, and needed to be knocked back into sync of being a park keeper and only that. Verity Balbagage, a worker in the greenhouse was found guilty of killing Percy. Verity said that Percy had once came up to her in a drunken rage. The two were good friends since school. Percy started going on about how she left him one night alone, and he waited three hours for her. And listed all the times she betrayed him. And then, Verity explained that she was sorry, but then Percy started shouting, and argued with Verity. Verity picked up the shears, to put them away, Percy forced her to face him, and without thinking, stabbed Percy. She needed to get rid of the body, so she put it on the second entrance where no one ever used, and slipped into the crowd at the last minute before ROX-ANN and the player left to search for Percy. Verity was sentenced to 20 years imprisonment by Hamani. Clive Sanderson spoke to the team, he said that something was troubling him about the Botanical Gardens. He said that ever since he set up his business, he had noticed a strange amount of betrayal, only yesterday had he seen two good friends Yvette Neilson and Charice Leopar (two very vibrant members of East Kensington) going behind eachothers backs and making sure the two would be unhappy. So he asked for Natalia and Brynn to watch in on the meeting. Once the meeting was over, Brynn and Natalia noted that something was happening in the Botanical Gardens to turn one upon someone. Victim * '''Percy Parkepper (found tied to the gates, with a stab wound in his stomach) Murder Weapon * Garden Shears Killer * Verity Balbagage Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows gardening. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears dark green. Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows gardening. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has a grass stain. Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows gardening. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears dark green. * This suspect has a grass stain. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has a grass stain. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears dark green. Killer's Profile * The killer knows gardening. * The killer wears dark green. * The killer has a grass stain. * The killer has B- blood type. * The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Botanical Gardens Category:Cases made by Kit0804